Mrog Hellflank
Mrog Hellflank is the leader of a band of Bristleback quilboar who survived the expelling from the Fields of Blood shortly after the Cataclysm. Background Hellflank is a skilled warrior of the Bristleback tribe of quilboar not only for his savagery in battle, but due to the fact that he is able to coordinate his fury through his cunning and tactical mind. Unlike the warriors of his tribe, Mrog is swift and uses more technical blows instead of reckless onslaughts. His weapon is Goresnort, a two-handed axe forged by his ancestors and which he has inherited from his father after his death trying to fend off the newly arrived forces of the Orcish Horde during the colonization of Kalimdor. Cataclysm Mrog was among the Bristleback survivors from the invasion of Horde and Alliance forces at the Fields of Blood, Hellflank later rallied some of said survivors and hid in the shadows of the Southern Barrens, training them in combat and preparing them for a massive assault against both forces at their former holdings in order to reclaim their lost lands. Vendetta Conflict See: Vendetta Conflict With the Horde too busy with inner fights and the Alliance focusing on feeding the ensuing rebellion, Mrog gave his quilboar the order to strike, his group, composed of around 40 male quilboar, marched their way to the Fields of Blood. However, a miscalculation in taking the safest route ended up clashing the band against a Kor'kron token force sent to take over Vendetta Point. Quilboar and orcish forces fought, resulting in a dire defeat for the humanoid swines. Around eighteen quilboar were killed that day. The survivors, Hellflank being among them, were made prisoners of war in cells located exactly at the Fields of Blood, the convenient location was a taunt from Overseer Balrocia Dreadhowl directed to the pig-people. Because of the huge failure of their assault after almost a whole year of hiding and preparation plus their casualties on that day and also due to the place where they were made prisoners, Mrog's quilboar fell into lethargy, except for himself. While in prison, Mrog found out that many others of his tribe were imprisoned after attempting to fight back the Kor'kron expansion from their small base camps near the Fields of Blood, they were pretty much as lethargic as those of his band. Later on, Mrog managed to escape after the chaos left by the failed assaults of the Azureseeker Expedition and Gnomeregan Blackjacks against Vendetta Point, which allowed him to escape, recover his family axe and use it to destroy six cages before the Kor'kron attacked and forced his retreat. Now hiding themselves in the shadows of the Overgrowth, they planned their next move in order to save the rest of their brethren. But not even the Overgrowth proved to be a safe haven, the Kor'kron under Daw'gar Stripribs invaded the region, slaughtering as many quilboar and humans as they could, among the deaths were the six men Hellflank managed to rescue, Mrog himself managed to survive the ambush staged against them, slaughtering the remaining invaders before moving to other portions of the Overgrowth, amid these moves to find survivors, Hellflank stumbled upon the battle at Teegan's Expedition, where he spotted the Grey Legion aiding the Northwatch humans in fending off the Kor'kron, and succeeding in doing so. The quilboar opened a malicious and ambitious smile and snort-chuckled a bit, retreating to the shadows of the Overgrowth and following the Legion on their way back to Grey Point. After hours stalking at them in the proximities of the base camp, Mrog approached the forces there and was about to be attacked by the ghoulish guards of Grey Point if not for Leugim to order them not to do it. Mrog believed that the Grey Legion and the Azureseeker Expedition have realized the mistake of siding with orcs and now share the same hatred for them as Hellflank and his people do, hence his desire for an approach. After introducing himself and expressing his interest in the coalition of Grey Point, the ensuing discussions culminated with a pact, in which the Grey Legion, Azureseeker Expedition and Gnomeregan Blackjacks agreed to aid the Bristleback prisoners at the Fields of Blood, supply them with weapons and armor, and, together, expel the Kor'kron from the Southern Barrens. In addition, Hellflank's imposed pact also demanded that all three factions abandoned the land they claimed and gave it back to the quilboar as they were natives to them, while Nimbus and Saulanar were less than eager to accept it, Leugim strangely agreed with his terms, Hellflank unaware that he and his people were to be used as means to an end. With the aid of Initiate Nehu, the quilboar prisoners were freed and armed with Alliance swords and Horde shields, fighting alongside the Gnomeregan Blackjacks and the Azureseeker Expedition in their assault at the Fields of Blood, with Mrog as the one to guide his people's bloody swarm attacks. With the Kor'kron at the Fields of Blood slaughtered, Mrog sealed his pact of mutual assistance with the three guilds, but admitted that he couldn't speak for the rest of his tribe, but assured that those quilboar who pledged themselves to him will be by the coalition's side to bask in more orcish blood. .]] Mrog managed to recruit some quilboar from the Overgrowth as they were attacked by Kor'kron forces led by Daw'gar Stripribs, then led his bolstered ranks in an quadruple attack against the Kor'kron blockade in northwestern Southern Barrens alongside the forces of Hunter's Hill, Honor's Stand and the Grey Legion, returning to Grey Point as soon as the battle was over. Later, Mrog and his forces took part in the final battle to liberate Vendetta Point and led his quilboar to fight in their own front against the loyalists while Saulanar and Nimbus fought on their respective ones. At a certain point, Hellflank's forces were attacked by an overwhelming number of subdued elementals, Mrog himself being surrounded, but this disadvantage was short lived as the elementals attacking the quilboar leader were destroyed by the timely arrival of Leugim, Suhako, Bopalan, Gronak, Isaliah, Nethaniyel, Maru and Kutansi. Without any overwhelming elementals attacking him, Mrog proceeded to aid his forces in repelling the others, and then joined the forces of Nimbus and Saulanar, plus the Legion's risen skeletons, in a combined attack at the entrance of Vendetta Point near where the Flight Master usually stood. While the Grey Legion clashed against the dark shaman Harokaja at the other entrance, Mrog, Nimbus and Saulanar were forced to push the Kor'kron deeper into the inner encampment as the extra numbers in there could attack, and possibly overwhelm, the Grey Legion. The Kor'kron forces inside Vendetta Point were finally eradicated simultaneously to the Grey Legion's victory over Flameweaver Kazreth. However, as the invisibility spell maintained by the fallen mage vanished, an immense number of Kor'kron were revealed alongside their leader, Balrocia Dreadhowl. Mrog and his people thus fought the Kor'kron forces alongside gnomes and blood elves while the Grey Legion dealt with Balrocia. Once both Overseer Dreadhowl and her remaining forces were slaughtered, Mrog watched as Nimbus, Saulanar and Leugim exchanged a few last words before the Gnomeregan Blackjacks and the Azureseeker Expedition left Vendetta Point and Southern Barrens, parting ways with the Grey Legion and Mrog's quilboar. With their victory assured and as his underlings approached him, Mrog went to Leugim, who was using Suhako as support for him to stand, and stated that, now that they had aided the corpse and his allies' forces in having their revenge of the Kor'kron, it was time for the Grey Legion to fulfill their part of the bargain, to give those lands back to the quilboar as natives of them by leaving the Southern Barrens and never returning. However, Commander Santangelo had other plans and ordered Suhako to kill Hellflank before disengaging from her. Before the quilboar, taken by surprise, could even brandish Goresnort, Suhako had already slashed across his neck with her daggers, his motionless corpse falling on the ground as his head fell from his body. Hellflank's tired men snorted in surprise and anger, but weren't able to do much after Suhako gladly slew them as well under Leugim's orders. Trivia * Mrog Hellflank is actually both a reference and a parody of Grom Hellscream of the orcish Warsong Clan. His first name, "Mrog", is an anagram of "Grom", while the surname, "Hellflank", is a reference to "Hellscream". Note that, to compensate the fact that the quilboar race lack the blademaster class, he is both a warrior and a rogue, classes that a quilboar can be. The fact that he carries a banner on his back also contributes to give him this pseudo blademaster look. * Mrog's weapon is also another reference to Grom Hellscream. Hellflank's axe is named "Goresnort", a pun on Gorehowl, the axe of the Warsong chieftain, which is now wielded by his son, Garrosh. * The nature of Mrog's alliance with Leugim's forces was a reference to the one between the forces of Grand Marshal Garithos and Sylvanas Windrunner in the ending of Dreadlord's Fall and the whole battle of A New Power in Lordaeron as Hellflank thought Leugim was being sincere when promising the give the quilboar's lands back to them in exchange for the support of Mrog's forces only to be betrayed and killed alongside his men once they had outlived their usefulness. It can be said Suhako referenced the role of Varimathras upon slaying Hellflank. Category:Neutral characters Category:Male characters Category:Warriors Category:Rogues Category:Quilboar